


The One Where Steve Thought You Two Were Dating the Whole Time

by TheWalkingDebt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Dating, Confession, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Pining, Reader-Insert, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDebt/pseuds/TheWalkingDebt
Summary: see title, lol





	1. The First Date

“Hey, you wanna catch lunch with me?” he’s red. _Why is he so red?_ And kinda fidgety. You never would’ve pegged Captain America for a fidgeter. Maybe you’d get him one of those spin-toy things as a joke present… And that is your brain ramble for the day.  _Shut up, brain_.

“Yeah, sure,” you shrug, closing up your file and picking up your phone. “Where you wanna go?”

Steve blinked, “Um, I was thinking Thai?”

You grin, grabbing his arm with a quick squeeze of appreciation, “Great idea, handsome. Let’s get out before Tony sends me more work to do.”

His returning smile is brilliant, only serving to make yours brighter. God but he is attractive. Especially when he’s happy.

* * *

“Holy shit,” you gape at the car Steve brought you downstairs to. “Tony’s letting us take the Saleen?!” Out of all the cars, this was the only one you’ve dreamt of driving. The others were remarkable for sure, but this one, this one was an actual dream come true.

“I asked,” Steve shrugs a little, but he looks pretty damn proud of himself. He had remembered you gushing over the car a few months back; the way your eyes went all misty over it, he assumed then that it was important to you. He’s glad now that he had tucked that particular memory file away for later use.

“Oh, you know I wanted to try this baby out,” you groan happily, just barely resisting from touching the glistening ochre hood. “Can I drive her? Please Steve?” you bat your eyelashes at him hopefully.

“I’m starting to think you’d rather go on a date with the car,” Steve grins, and a swooping sensation slides through your stomach. _No, I’d much rather go on a date with you!_ your brain shouts. You shut it down, though, because that’s not at all what Steve meant. Couldn’t be.

“Maybe I would,” you try for casual. Casual is good. “Cars can’t break your heart.”

Steve looks about to say something before shaking his head, tossing you the keys, “Don’t tell Stark.”

“Oh I promise!” you jump up and down excitedly. The engine roars to life, thundering around you as you smoothly turn her out of the garage and onto the road. Nothing’s better than music on the highway and a hot guy beside you.

Well, maybe if that guy also happened to be dating you, but you’ll settle for friendship. It’s better than nothing at all.

The Thai place Steve leads you to is amazing, and although you’re a little surprised it’s just the two of you, you’re mostly just grateful. The rest of the team can be a bit… overwhelming, and when it’s just you and Steve, you don’t have to worry about Clint teasing you about your crush. Or Sam purposefully getting Steve all red-faced and embarrassed. Or Tony mocking your mannerisms around Steve… okay so mostly they just got in the way. All you wanted was to enjoy your food and talk with Steve.

One on one. Alone. Together.

So what if you had a bit of a crush? You could ignore it for the 45 minutes you two went out to eat and the fifteen minute car ride back and forth.

“It’s nice, just us,” you mention off-hand, hoping your blush isn’t too evident. Steve looks surprised but pleased, cheeks dusted pink; you like that color on him. Enough to want to keep it there.

“Yeah,” he ducks his head shyly, but you catch the broad smile on his face. “We… we should do this more.”

You agree with a hum, “I’m gonna be working through lunch tomorrow, but if you wanna meet up again Friday, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Friday,” he grinned, tapping his chopsticks against the plate before digging back in. It’s a good thing that Stark fronts lunch breaks, within reason, because Steve ate enough to impress a horse. It might sound weird, but you didn’t mind just watching and sipping your water. The quiet silence you two settle in now is comforting; you don’t get a lot of these moments.

You pay the bill with the company card and lift the car keys from your pocket, just to admire in the light for a second more, before heading outside. A sunshiny day, a lunch date with Captain America, and you get to drive one of Tony’s gorgeous cars. Could life get better? You take in a happy breath, closing your eyes just for a second.

“Hey!” Fingers scrape yours, swiping the keys from your hand, and your astounded yelp is well within reason. You glare at Steve, if half-heartedly, thanks to his gleeful expression looking so damn cute. “Taking my baby away from me? Cruel.”

“Tony lent the car to me,” Steve shakes his head, smiling. “You might be able to convince me to drive the car away, but Tony’s gonna be furious if he finds out you had the keys for even a second.”

“I treated her better than he ever has!” you object childishly, arms crossed over your chest.

“Still,” Steve shrugs, striding out. You race to catch up after him, still sulking. “Sorry, doll. I gotta put my foot down.” Your spine shivers at the stern words coming out from that playful expression on his face.

“Fine,” you grumble. “But if she runs away to me, I get her by law, right?”

“Right,” Steve only looks amused. “That’s how that works.”

To be fair, it is rather nice to be able to stare unabashedly at this handsome man as he drives, sunglasses on and grin at a stunning 10.9 when you put his new favorite artist, Jerry Lee Lewis, on. You can’t help singing along. After all, who else is gonna be the one to teach Steve about ‘new’ music?

> _If you gonna love me lover please don’t tease._
> 
> _If I could hold you honey let me squeeze!_
> 
> _Well my heart goes around and round,_
> 
> _And my love comes tumblin’ down!_
> 
> _You, leave me_
> 
> _Ahhhh, breathless ah!_

You just don’t notice when he sneaks glances at you, the lyrics whispering over his lips.

> _Ooh baby! Mmm, crazy!_
> 
> _Honey, you’re much too much!_
> 
> _Now you know I can’t love you enough._
> 
> _Uh-it’s alright, you hold me tight,_
> 
> _And when you love me you love me riiiiight!_

He sighs to himself. It went well, he thinks to himself with certainty. Maybe not a very typical first date, given it was in between work hours, but you flirted. Right? That had definitely been flirting. He distracts himself with your singing and the wind breezing through the open windows.

It had been a good first date.


	2. Second Date

“...Steve it’s Saturday,” you had only just picked up the phone, catching caller ID with bleary, sleep-deprived eyes. Friday night had been fun, going out with Nat and Wanda, shooting the breeze and getting low-key drunk. Whereas you and Nat were reaching the age of ‘Okay, we’ve had enough to drink, other things can be fun too’, Wanda was still young. So shots it was.

Now it’s eight AM and Captain America is calling you. Most days you’d be ecstatic.

“I was wondering if you wanted to… hang out?” slang always sounds so odd off Steve’s lips. Adorable, but odd. Like he had to search through a dictionary for the correct lingo to use.

“Mm,” you groan, squinting at the clock once more. As if it really mattered, honestly, because you’d fling yourself off a cliff to make Steve happy. Though you’d have to wonder how you’d end up in that sort of circumstance... “Gimme thirty minutes, okay?”

“Okay,” his cheerful, if short, response left you tingling. You’d really do anything to keep a smile on his face. “Um, sorry about waking you up…?”

“Eh, I’ll get over it when I see your sunny face,” you reply cheerily, just thinking about it. You can almost hear his blush through the phone, and the way he stutters out his goodbye before hanging up is precious.

Once you’re awake enough to process exactly what you said, you might regret it a little. But not entirely. After all, it’s true, isn’t it?

You’re showered and dressed when a solid knock interrupts your breakfast planning. You grab a leather jacket and sling it over the nearest chair to the exit, “Coming!” You open the door with a smile. “Well don’t you look nice?”

He was dressed down in a t-shirt and jeans, his leather coat straining over those magnificent shoulders. His smile could light the sun, “Isn’t that my line?”

“Maybe you should’ve been faster,” you wink, turning around. “Come in. Had breakfast yet?”

“No,” he admits, scratching the back of his neck.

“So, the first thing you do when you wake up is call me?” you turn your chin over your shoulder to get a look at him, smirking a little. “That’s sweet, Steve.”

“W-well first I went to the gym, but…” he stammers a little.

“And you haven’t eaten?” you ask incredulously. “Okay, that’s it. I’m making us French toast. That alright, soldier boy?”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve smiles shyly, hands tucked in pockets.

“Cool,” you try not to let that tiny little smile get to you, but your stomach is swimming in nerves and energy.  _ He’s so damn cute _ .

You piled his plate up with French toast, keeping a few for yourself, and toss on the last-minute-prepared sausage as well. You serve him a dish and set out the powdered sugar and syrup.

“Butter?” you ask, proffering the tray. He shakes his head, staring at his stack.

“How much do you think I eat?” he accuses playfully.

“That much,” you gesture to the solid loaf of French toast before him with a grin. “Probably more? Must be nice to eat all the crap you want and still look like you stepped off  _ GQ _ .”

He flushes bright pink, and you realize you’ve found a new favorite sport. Making Steve blush.

After breakfast, you two have a chat about the last mission as you traverse the steps down from your apartment. Mostly it’s about how Tony can be such a friggen drama queen, from blasting AC/DC upon his entrance, to making loop-de-loops before actually shooting at the enemy. Steve’s chuckling about you comparing the man’s dramatic clothing change to magic anime girls’ transformation. Though you weren’t sure if he totally understood your reference.

“You have seen  _ Sailor Moon _ , right?” you question suddenly, pushing the door open to the outside world. You can’t think of a reason for him watching an older show like that, but you never know.

He only looks at you, puzzled. As expected. But still...

“Omigosh, that is  _ so  _ going on the list,” you groan. “That was my childhood.”

Steve only chuckles and leads you to his motorcycle, “You’ll have to show me sometime.”

“Tomorrow?” you ask hopefully. This is very important to you, after all.

He grins, “Tomorrow. Come by the Tower around three? I should be back by then.”

“Back from where?” you ask, wondering where on earth he would go on a Sunday morning. Sundays were for lazy sleep-in time, rest and all that.

“Church,” he leaves you a little dumbfounded.

“You go to church?” you caught up with him. He glances at you, swinging his leg over his bike.

“Of course,” he blinks back. “Don’t you?”

You laugh awkwardly, brushing your arm with the other hand, “Um, not since I was, like sixteen…”  _ And Mom had stopped forcing me _ , your thoughts completed your unfinished sentence.

“You should come,” he insists sweetly, holding out the only helmet. “You’d really like it.”

“Church? Like?” those words don’t really go together for you. You take the helmet from his hand, though, playing with the straps nervously.

“You don’t have to,” but he looks a little crestfallen. You sigh.

“Fine. But this better not be some three hour mass that’s gonna leave me snoring…”

“Only two and a half,” he teases. You roll your eyes, strapping on the helmet.

“Where’s yours, by the way?” you gesture to the protective gear.

“It would take more than a throw from this to hurt me,” he tapped the two-wheel vehicle with a smirk that is totally not making your skin and blood tingle.

And he’s taking you to church tomorrow. God help you, you filthy sinner; you’re gonna have daydreams about Steve in the house of God.

It was His fault for making such a gorgeous guy.


	3. In Between Dates

“He took you on a motorcycle ride?” Wanda’s eyes lit up.

“You’re going back to church?” Natasha stirs her cocktail with raised eyebrows, heavy on the disbelief.

“Yes, to both,” you reply with a small, uncertain laugh. “What do you even wear to church anymore? Can I still wear jeans?” When you had gone, your mother insisted on dresses, which you hated at the time. Another part of why you had stopped going. You hated dressing up only for the other girls there to mock you.

“Don’t look at me,” Wanda shakes her head, sipping from her fruity alcoholic mixture. “We were Orthodox. Everything was… very strict.”

“Being trained as an assassin leaves very little time for holy communion,” Natasha snorts, tipping her drink back.

You sigh. “Guess I’ll just go with some modest dress or something… better to be too dressed up than dressed down, right?”

“You could text him a picture and ask,” Wanda suggested mischievously.

“Or skip it,” Natasha suggests dryly. “He really is a man from the past, huh?”

“I actually kinda wanna go,” you frown into your drink. “Maybe just because he’ll be there… but I dunno. I promised, so I’m gonna go.”

“But I wanna hear more about this motorcycle ride,” Wanda whines, pawing at your sleeve with wide, playful eyes. “You held him tight, right?”

You blush red, “His abs are like diamond,” you admit, feeling the heat tickling your cheeks as you recall the way your hands felt, flattened against his stomach and chest. At first, you had been determined not to cling too hard, but the moment he picked up speed, you squeaked and melted into him for fear of death.

Natasha’s smiles are like a crocodile’s, minus the toothiness, “It’s not the only thing that’s hard…”

“Shut up!” you swat her shoulder with a giggling flush. “He’s not like that. We’re just hanging out. Like friends.”

“Yeah, friends take friends on long motorcycle rides to parks, where they proceed to walk and talk and gaze into each other’s eyes,” Natasha mutters, smirking to herself.

Wanda gapes at her, as do you. “Were you watching us?”

“No,” Natasha snorts, stabbing her ice cubes. “Clint was. He told me.”

“Clint, that…!” you are so revoking his BFF card. “Why is he stalking us?”

“Because you’re hopeless,” Natasha retorts. “You don’t think this was a date?”

“No, I don’t,” you frown. “It’s not like he’s making moves on me. Nor does he make it seem at all like a date. And did I mention he hasn’t actually ‘asked me out’. It’s all been… friend-dates or something. Just hanging out.”

Natasha shakes her head, repeating, “Hopeless.”

Wanda leans over the bar, chin on both fists, “But it sounds so romantic.”

It had been, at that. Not that you thought it was anything like a date. Well, mostly not a date. You know. Cuz he didn’t make it clear he asked you out. Everything else was pretty date-like, up to him buying you a pretzel from the vendor and refusing your money.

But no way would Steve Rogers, Captain America, ask you out. You’re just… friends.


	4. Third Date...?

_ Sunday _ . You haven’t woken up this early on a Sunday in literal years.

Sighing, you flick between two different dresses. One’s modest and blue, the other cute and red. But not too red, right? Cuz that’s, like, sinning? You’re pretty sure your mother never liked it when you wore crimson or black into church… Ugh, you have no idea what you’re going to wear.

You stare at both of them beside each other on the bed before realizing you also have a really cute yellow dress you have yet to wear. Groaning, you go to retrieve that one as well. Now you  _ really  _ have no idea what you’re going to wear.

There’s nothing else for it.

You take pictures of each dress and shoot them off in a text to Natasha and Wanda, asking for advice.

Wanda likes the yellow one. Natasha likes the red.

You choose blue.

You accessorize accordingly and stare at yourself in a mirror.

Are you too dressed up?

_ Knock knock. _

...Too late now.

You open the door, peering out at Steve. Unlike last time, now he wears a checkered button up (blue and white, score, you two matched) and khaki slacks, his brown loafers tapping up and down as he stood. You open the door fully, meekly glancing down at yourself. “This alright?”

He takes it in with a smile, “You look beautiful.”

Your face fills with heat, “Th-thanks. So do you. I mean, handsome.”

“Ah, I dress like this most the time,” he waves it off, but you perceive a small amount of pink in his cheeks. His hair is nicely combed, and you focus on the blonde locks rather than those kissable lips.

“And you always make it look good,” you counter, feeling brave. This does feel like a date… but it can’t be, right? Who takes a date to church with them?

He offers his left arm and you slowly loop yours through it. This is date-like too, isn’t it? Your mind is whirling in confusion and uncertainty. You finally decide this is just how men did things in olden days. The whole arm-link thing is just because you're a girl and he's a man and that’s how things go. Right? Right.

* * *

“See? Not so bad,” Steve grins after the service; people are saying goodbye to each other with actual friendly intent. An father, holding his baby girl in one arm, had shaken Steve’s hand and thanked him for his service. Just prior to the service, an older woman had left a rouge kiss-mark on his cheek, embarrassing the hell out of Steve, but she seemed so sweet.

Her wink to you had seemed conspiratorial in nature, now that you think back on it. 

A multitude of children had rushed Steve’s legs at the door, cheering for lifts in the air and chattering about how cool he was. Several women around your age had taken you aside, grinning and shaking their heads, commiserating playfully amongst each other about Steve being snatched out of the dating pool but also complimenting your dress. You had assured them you two just worked together, but they only rolled their eyes and questioned you about the other Avengers with bright eyes and encouraging smiles. 

You’re a little bit astounded by how friendly everyone is. Even you get some arm-squeezes and waves goodbye as the crowd leaves.

“I didn’t know I could actually enjoy church,” you chuckle. “The music was really good! I mean, they seemed to actually have fun playing, rather than just… y’know, shooting off a bunch of Bible tunes.”

“The music’s different, but it all feels almost the same,” Steve sighs. “It’s nice to get a little of that back, somehow.”

“Mmm,” you consider him. “So you do this every Sunday?”

“When I can, if I don’t sleep through my alarm,” Steve looks guilty. “Why? Do you want to come next week?”

“Hey, if it means we get to hang out, I like spending time with you,” you nudge his shoulder and take a free coffee. “Besides, the coffee here is amazing.”

“Sometimes, they have donuts,” Steve winks conspiratorially.

You gape, “No way!”

His laughter is infectious and charming as hell.

“But now,  _ Sailor Moon _ ?” you ask hopefully.

“ _ Sailor Moon _ ,” Steve confirms, though he looks a little wary. Probably because your eyes are getting almost as big as the characters'.

“Yes!”

* * *

It’s three hours later, and you’ve moved from  _ Sailor Moon _ to at least four other animes. Steve likes  _ Attack on Titan _ and  _ Fullmetal Alchemist _ , unsurprisingly, considering they were awesome. But you have yet to show him your absolute newest favorite.

“ _ B-boku… _ ?” Steve glances at the title, confused.

“ _ Boku No Hero Academia _ !” you punch air, excited. “It’s literally the best.”

“You’ve said that about the last three,” Steve chuckles.

“Yeah, but I mean it  _ more  _ this time,” you pout, playing the first episode, then grinning at him. “Besides, the main hero reminds me of you.”

It’s not exactly hard to notice the similarities between All Might and Captain America, and you watch more of Steve than Class 1A and its antics while Steve himself studies the show. He’s so damn attractive when he’s focused, and it’s even better because he’s focusing on another thing you love.

Two things you love, together. Wow, your heart might explode if he likes this show too.

You just didn’t expect him to like it so much you two end up binging the rest of the show together, watching episode after episode until long after the sun went down.


	5. Wait, We Were Dating???

You wake slowly, eyes opening sluggishly to the world. The TV still has a frozen picture of MHA on it, Crunchyroll asking for a subscription before being able to play this episode. The first thing you want to know is what time it is, and the second is whose arm is tossed over your hip.

The first question is answered by the neon-green pixels on your DVD player. 8:32 AM.  _ Shit. _

The second question’s answer yawns behind your ear and mumbles something indistinct.  _ Steve _ .

That’s Steve’s arm around your waist. His hand flat against your stomach. His chest behind your head. His heart beating slowly in time with yours. Well, at least, it had been in time. Now yours is rushing, panicking, jumping around and pressing up into your throat.

You don’t remember falling asleep, only curling up beside Steve for an awesome anime. You don’t remember feeling sleepy, only ecstatic and heart-racing as he put his arm up on the couch. You could almost pretend he meant to wrap it around your shoulders and simply hesitated last second. His fingers dragged along the top of your shoulder. You instinctively had leaned in closer to him.

Now you were in his grasp, his lips blowing gentle breaths into your ear. He didn’t even snore. How perfect is this man?

You didn’t want to move.

_ But work. _ Work paid bills. Bills are an unfortunate side-effect of growing up that you never agreed to.

You’re about to wake him, but remain lying there, wondering if you should just get up and pretend this never happened, or stay as you are and act oblivious when he wakes. You want to get as much of this as you can before he has to leave. Before you have to act like this didn’t mean a thing to you.

He mumbles your name, and coming from him, so sleepily and sweetly, you freeze. You wonder if he’s awake. Finally, he shifts a little and his words are more clear, your name more enunciated.

“You awake?” you play casual.  _ Oh yeah, it’s every day you wake up to Captain America spooning you. _

“Yeah,” he sighs. “Time’s it?” he actually snuggles further into you, burying his nose in your hair. You take a deep, stunned breath. Steve is awake, and he’s willingly cuddling you. As in, his arms are now around you, his front pressed up against your back, spooning you on your couch. You can hardly breathe.

“Past eight,” you finally say, regretfully, certain he’ll jump up and run off for work.

“Mmm, late,” he mutters, surprisingly not as horrified as you expected. But then, maybe that’s testament to how much sleep he needs. He makes no movement to get up, and you really can’t comprehend that. Why isn’t he freaking out? Shouldn’t he be as stunned as you to wake up like this?

“Y-yeah,” you stutter, unsure what to say.

“Then they can wait another hour,” Steve, you swear, is grinning against you. His arms draw you in tighter, and your skin is turning red all over. “Never got my third date kiss.”

“Wh-what?” you can’t breathe. Not from his hug, well, not from the intensity of it at least. Definitely from his presence. Definitely from his words. Third date kiss? Your mind is spinning.

“Y’know,” Steve seems a little more awake now. “That’s what Clint told me. Third date is when you kiss.”

“B-b-but…”  _ Dating??? When did you… those were real dates?! _ “We… we were dating?” your voice barely comes out as a squeak. Simultaneous panic and glee rips through you at that. Steve had been asking you out on  _ dates _ , you had been dating Captain A-Freaking-Merica. Steve Freaking Rogers. Your brain is in a haze of joy and utter confusion.

Steve frowns, sitting up now, looking down at you. You aren’t look at him, face burning bright crimson as your eyes stare off into the distance. His heart stutters a little in his chest, uncertain now. “Yes…?” He doesn’t know what he’ll do if you reject him now. He thought… well, clearly he had been wrong. Maybe you two are just supposed to be friends… he gulps down the pain that thought causes.

“I didn’t…!” you feel so stupid. So mortified. You bury your face in your pillow and groan. “I didn’t know those were dates!”

His heart definitely skips a beat there, worry taking over, “I, I thought… you…” he swallows tightly and hurriedly gets off the couch. “I should… I need to go, um…” He needs to leave before more of his heart breaks, because clearly you aren’t interested in him  _ that _ way. Clint had been wrong, and he himself is a fool.

“No, wait, Steve!” you sit up, clutching the pillow to your chest, which was aching with the throbbing going on behind it. “It’s not… I… I’m glad those were dates…?” You have no idea why that ended so quizzically. It’s probably from your whirlwind of thoughts and dubiousness.

He stares at you, confused, “Is, is that a question?”

“No, I…!” you close your eyes, feeling your face burn. “I’m really glad those were dates,” you repeat softly, with certainty and blushing cheeks. “I just… I didn’t know.”

“I thought I made it kind of obvious,” Steve scratches the back of his neck nervously. “But… I guess I didn’t…” Did this mean what he thinks, what he hopes, it does? That you don’t regret them being dates?

“No, even Natasha knew,” you sigh, trying not to laugh. “I’m just… fucking oblivious as hell.” You peek up at him. “So, if you still want that third date kiss…”

He grins, “I wouldn’t be offended by it.”

You smile back, still hugging the pillow tight to you as you stand, “Then, I mean, third date and all…” He meets you halfway, hands framing your cheeks as he brings you up to his soft kiss.

Such a helpful, amazing man. And his lips are pretty damn perfect too.

Your phone interrupts the singularly best moment of your life, and you groan as Steve’s goes off as well. In any other instance, you’d find it hysterical that his ringtone is an 8-bit version of  _ America the Beautiful _ . Right now, it’s just rude and annoying.

“They’re probably wondering where we are,” you mumble as Steve presses chaste little kisses to your mouth. You moan softly into nearly each one.

“They can keep wondering,” Steve’s arms hold you to him. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” His words are punctuated by nipping teeth and playful pecks, and there’s no way you’re removing yourself from his arms willingly.

God help you, but the only way you’re going to work today is if you’re dragged there by the Hulk.

“What’d I tell you? Joined at the lips,” you both break apart, staring at your door that’s suddenly open now. Clint, Natasha, and Wanda all stand there, smirking ear to ear.

“Fucking finally,” Clint crosses his arms over his chest, grinning. “But seriously, we’ve got work to do, kids.”

“Your fourth date’s gonna hafta be on the quinjet,” Natasha adds. “Wings up in fifteen.”

“You have to tell me everything!” Wanda insists, eyes sparkling as the other two take her by the arm and lead her out.

You stare at the now empty doorway before glancing up to Steve. “I guess we’re going somewhere?”

He sighs, “I forgot we were on mission today. My go bag’s at home…”

“Got it!” Clint calls from the hallway. “Shake a leg, lovebirds!”

“Our fourth date’s gonna be overseas?” you raise an eyebrow at him. “Aren’t we moving a little fast?”

“After not moving at all for a year? I don’t much care,” Steve grumbles, staring at your lips like a child denied cookies. You giggle at the imagery.

“It’s okay, I hear Sokovia is quite the romantic destination,” you smirk, patting his chest. “Let’s head out, Captain. Can’t leave Loki’s scepter in Hydra hands, after all.”

He sighs, “You’re right. But raincheck, right?”

“Raincheck,” you confirm. “Right after all of this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this feels so dang fluffy after seeing Infinity War, and I kinda just wanna write straight up angst now. But I had to get this out first, lol.


End file.
